Cabin Fever
by Xrangermwen6
Summary: Team 7's mission suffers a major setback with Sasuke putting full blame on Naruto. Naruto plans to get revenge against Sasuke but gets completely derailed due to an unexpected counter by him. And Sakura is enjoying every moment of it.


Cabin Fever

* * *

Team 7's mission suffers a major setback with Sasuke putting full blame on Naruto. Naruto plans to get revenge against Sasuke but gets completely derailed due to an unexpected counter by him. And Sakura is enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

Me – Dang it, where on earth is Kakashi. He said he would be here. Urgh, I don't have any more time left to wait. I'll just do it then. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights to Naruto belong to their respective owners.

* * *

It was night at a small cabin at the edge of the forest. The three inside were suppose to be asleep. A bunk bed was next to the exit door. Sakura was sleeping on the top bunk, while the bottom bunk was occupied by stuff of all sorts. Mainly supplies such as kunai's and scrolls. Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping on the ground in a makeshift bed on the floor. They slept on a rather large and thick blanket to keep themselves from sleeping on the cabin floor. A window was to the far left and it revealed a dark night sky outside. It was a relatively quiet night. Sasuke had his eyes closed shut and was sleeping face up. Anyone who watched him, that didn't have a keen eye, would've easily mistaken him to be asleep already. Any would be assassin who would attempt to sneak up on the Uchiha would be surprised to be find that he was wide awake and alert. Many would have simply assumed that he was always alert even in his sleep. In reality however, it wasn't because Sasuke was prepared all the time, it was because he had difficulty falling asleep at night. Only Kakashi was able to pick up on this out of the members of team 7. Naruto of all people wouldn't have noticed. Naruto was to Sasuke's right side. He was wide awake, had a devious smile across his face, and wanted revenge for what had happened early in the day.

_That dumb Sasuke-teme, how dare he._

Naruto leaned over to his left with a camera in hand. They were both sleeping under the same blanket because of what had happened earlier in the day. Team 7 had a mission to track a small group of thieves out in the countryside who have been threatening local farmers. The team, unfortunately, had lost complete track of the band of thieves and was forced to make camp. To make matters worse, Naruto had forgotten to pack provisions and what little he did pack was not nearly enough for the whole team. Sasuke put full blame on him while Naruto denied that it was any of his fault. Luckily, Kakashi had managed to find an old cabin at the edge of the forest and had headed back to the village overnight to retrieve more supplies. Naruto had his right hand over Sasuke's chest and could feel his heart beat and breath. Naruto had shifted trying to get a better angle for his camera. He wanted pictures worthy of blackmail and he was pretty sure half of Konoha's female teenage population would pay a fortune for pictures of a naked Uchiha.

_His breath, his chest..._

By now Naruto was mindlessly moving his hand across Sasuke's chest, up and down. Sasuke had quickly taken notice.

_What is that dobe doing? _Sasuke thought as he tried to remain as still as possible.

_What am I doing? _Naruto thought as his hand remained on Sasuke's chest.

At this point Sasuke is getting a little on edge.

_All I need to do is just go underneath his shirt...and take pictures... _Naruto thought as he slipped his hand underneath Sasuke's shirt and was trying to lift it. Naruto instead found himself feeling up Sasuke and was beginning to breathe more heavily. Sasuke began to shift a little.

Sasuke was stunned. _Is that usuratonkachi enjoying this?_

Naruto still had his hand placed underneath Sasuke's shirt, but he froze at the movement.

Naruto was stunned. _Am I enjoying this?_

Naruto shifted again but this time tried to lift himself up onto his knees so that he was above Sasuke. With the blanket still over him, Naruto had a full view of the Uchiha's body. Sasuke's shirt was riding up with his pants riding uncomfortably low. Naruto could feel his face turning red. Naruto was began to slide his hand down, and had reached the top of Sasuke's pants.

Naruto was about to slip his hand underneath when Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto was caught off guard by this.

"What do you think you are doing Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

He shot Naruto a cold glare. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Getting revenge on you is what I'm doing. You know it wasn't my fault." Naruto tried his best to sound angry in a whisper.

"Hn. So this is your idea of revenge?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT IF IT...MMMMMM..." Naruto tried to shout but Sasuke muffled the loudmouth's shouts with his hand. In one swift move, he switched the two's position by pushing and pinning the blond idiot to the ground. Now straddling him, Sasuke could feel Naruto's pants were unusually tight. Sasuke pushed Naruto's hands above his head with the camera flying into the darkness. He leaned in and whispered into Naruto's ear. "**This** is how you get revenge."

Naruto tensed up and began to breathe heavier as Sasuke began to touch him underneath his shirt now.

Sasuke's hand went right down to Naruto's pants. "Hn. Excited?"

"Bastard…this isn't what I wanted to do..." Naruto managed to say through his teeth.

"Relax…I don't mind…" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear as he slipped underneath the blanket. He lifted Naruto's shirt up and begins to take licks. Sasuke begins to go further and further downward. Naruto pulled the blanket slightly to see underneath it. Sasuke slipped Naruto's pants down to his knees. He positioned himself right above the object of interest, with his fingers sliding up and down it. Sasuke was beginning to stroke it more and more. Naruto was beginning to moan, his fingers gripped onto the blanket harder and harder. Sasuke gives a quick lick to it. Naruto's eyes widen.

"Maybe I should stop...this isn't revenge if you're enjoying yourself." Sasuke whispered with his face right above Naruto's member.

"Fuck...you...don't you...dare..." Naruto's whisper had moans mixed in.

Sasuke takes another lick, and another. He begins to take more and more licks up and down. Naruto was trying to keep still, he couldn't take the waves of pleasure, and he was gripping onto the sheets as hard as he could. He was beginning to bite onto it to prevent himself from making any sounds. Sasuke was beginning to suck. Naruto was beginning to lose himself. He was gasping for air and trying to keep himself quiet. Sasuke had begun to take the whole thing down, going faster and faster. Small whimpers were beginning to come from Naruto. Slightly muffled but can still be heard.

"I think…I'm about to…lose it…" Naruto moaned.

"Hn? So soon? You aren't that experienced to this are you…?" Sasuke grinned.

"Shut up...you asshole...don't stop..." Naruto didn't care what Sasuke thought as long as he kept going.

Sasuke sucked it faster, going deeper each time. Naruto was trying to keep himself from screaming, the ecstasy was beginning to take him over. He couldn't take the waves of pleasure overcoming him. Wave after wave, he could barely contain himself. He couldn't take it for long, he soon had to let go and let the ecstasy take over. Sasuke didn't seem to mind too much, as he swallowed the whole thing, and then licked Naruto clean. Naruto was laying there trying to catch his breath and make sense of what had just happened. Sasuke began to climb up from underneath the sheets; he was on top of Naruto.

"I see you enjoyed yourself" Sasuke whispers with a smirk across his face.

"Bastard…You seemed...to have too..." Naurto was breathless.

Sasuke climbs back over to his side, and lies back down on his left side. He licks his lips.

"Let me get some sleep now~" Sasuke whispers as he lays back down and pulls the blanket over him.

"Right…" Naruto whispers back forgetting how this all started.

They both soon fall asleep afterwards. As they both drifted off into sleep, not everything in the cabin was as it seemed. Sakura was awake through the whole event. She had a large grin across her face. _Looks like the plan worked. They seemed to have enjoyed themselves._


End file.
